


Otherworldly

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Languages and Linguistics, alien!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Dan is awakened by bright lights through his window and a mysterious but kind-looking man...Phanfic Every Night In September: Day 2!





	Otherworldly

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first "real" fic for P.E.N.I.S. since I did the most recent Wingless Angel chapter for night one.
> 
> Yes, I called it PENIS. I'm a comedy genius. Shut up. :P
> 
> This is an unoutlined work in progress where I wax philosophical about language and communication. It's very self-indulgent. I have another chapter or two done but I'm having a hard time moving forward with it, so if there's interest in me continuing it let me know!
> 
> [Tumblr post can be found here.](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/177680927793/new-work-otherworldly)

The lights were bright enough to wake me up. I shielded my eyes with my arm as best I could, squinting as I looked out the window trying to figure out what the fuck that was.

It was silent, whatever it was - so not a police search helicopter or something like that. No yelling, no voices, no gunfire, no movie-like chaos at all came from the lights outside.

Then, as quickly as they appeared, the lights were gone, and in their place a dark silhouette shaped like a man appeared at my open window (which I could have sworn I closed before bed).

“He… hello?” I asked tentatively.

The silhouette seemed to observe me for a moment before writing and tapping on what looked like an iPad.

“I don’t really appreciate being stared at like a zoo animal,” I grumbled.

The silhouette tilted their head curiously. I couldn’t see much detail in their face, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see that their brow was furrowing. They looked a bit confused.

“Do you understand my words?” the silhouette said.

“Uh… yeah.” Not knowing how else to proceed, I decided being friendly was the best approach. I was as awkward as always, but at least I tried. “Do you not speak English natively?” I asked, like a fucking twat. “Your accent’s good.”

“No,” the silhouette answered. “I’m not from here.”

My eyes narrowed. Bright light, mysterious person appears at my window, and they’re not from England. “Are you like a human trafficker or something?”

“Human trafficker? I’m afraid I don’t know what that is.”

“You know, are you gonna like… kidnap me or anything?”

“Do you want me to kidnap you?”

_ Kind of, _ I thought.  _ It would give me an excuse not to go to work tomorrow at least. _ “No, that’s… that’s okay, thanks.”

My eyes continued to adjust to the sudden change from bright light to darkness, and by this point I could see their - his? He seemed masculine but I didn’t want to make any assumptions - face a bit better. He looked kind of like if Slenderman had a face and straight black hair, but in a good way.

“Or… I mean… I guess it would depend what you’d be using me for if you did kidnap me,” I found myself saying. Again, complete fucking twat.

Slenderman smiled and it was shockingly warm. Nothing creepy about him at all. He just looked like your average pale, skinny nerd, to be honest. I could relate.

“I could show you where I live, if you like,” Slenderman said. “I’d bring you right back home. I’ll get in trouble if I keep you on board for too long.”

“On board?” I asked.

“Come here,” he said.

I got out of bed and approached the window, my feet carrying me in spite of my brain yelling ‘what the fuck are you doing’ as loudly as it could. I reached the window and pulled the screen up and out of the frame. After setting it down on the floor, I paused and gave Slenderman a bit of a side-eye look.

“Not gonna murder me, right?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No,” he said. His face was absolutely enchanting this close up, his eyes warm and trustworthy-seeming. I knew I should be on my guard and not take his outstretched hand, but I took it regardless. He helped me climb out the window and for some reason, when I stepped onto the grass outside, I knew that when I did come back, I wouldn’t be the same person anymore.

“Do you have a name?” I asked, wondering how many cultural insensitivity boxes I could tick in one night.

“Um… In English I suppose it would be Eff El Three One One Eight Seven,” he rattled off.

“What the hell? Are you like, an alien or something?” I chuckled, continuing to be insensitive. He could be a prisoner in some kind of camp somewhere. He could have had his identity stripped away by some totalitarian nightmare government. Jesus tapdancing Christ, I am the  _ worst _ person.

“Yes,” Slenderman answered, very matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Or like the question hadn’t been as rude as it had been.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, yeah, ‘cause you’re like… not from England.”

“Not from Earth,” he said.

“What the f--”

That was when Slenderman stopped walking. He looked at me, and then looked in front of us. I turned my head in the same direction and I saw it.

My eyes widened. “Oh,” I said, not having any idea what else to say.

Look, I know modern movies are constantly like, ‘how can we make an alien ship look totally alien?’ and they do things like floating stone contact lenses and hulls that look like they’re made of tentacles but seriously… this thing looked _ alien. _ I can’t really describe it properly. No movie could possibly capture it. It’s weird because I’d never seen anything like it before, and yet I  _ knew _ what I was looking at.

  
This guy was an alien from another planet. And this was  _ definitely _ his ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Any interest in me continuing this? Let me know! :)
> 
> [Tumblr post can be found here.](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/177680927793/new-work-otherworldly)


End file.
